El Séptimo Cielo
by Indie's Clockwork Orange
Summary: Para él, ella era un amor prohibido. Para ella, una estúpida distracción. El rey se había perdido entre su cargo y su máscara, y la rebelde, entre el deber y el deseo. Erza estaba rota y Mystogan sabía cómo restaurarla, pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía. Un romance capaz de superar el Infierno, de lidiar con el Purgatorio y de extasiarse en el Paraíso. Para Eris.
1. Preludio

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La portada que he empleado para ilustrar la historia es un fanart del cual desconozco el autor/a ya que está colgado bajo muchos nombres y en diferentes cuentas de devianART. El resto, la historia en sí y las situaciones desarrolladas en ella, son totalmente mías y, a no ser que se me pida permiso, niego el uso de cualquiera de los elementos que aparecen. El plagio es feo, como la nariz de Dante.

• • •

**Aquí Indie**

Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre Erza, demasiado. Por algún motivo, me he decantado por su contraparte, uno de mis personajes favoritos, Erza Knightwalker. Creo que la apoteosis no va con ella, así como tampoco el amor, por eso éste es un estrafalario romance. ¿Y quién es el apuesto pretendiente? Nada menos que el actual rey de Edolas, la contraparte de Jellal, conocido en Earthland como Mystogan. Al pobre chicarrón lo dejaron ahí liderando a los hippies de Edolas, todo precioso, su, su... Total, Indie —una servidora— pensó que podría hacerlo sufrir un poquito después de todo. Digamos que el chico no ha pasado por la fase de los granos, las revistas porno y el medio depósito en la gasolinera barata de la esquina —cortesía de unos papás generosos—, así como tampoco por la del primer amor. Después de ver a Jellal y Erza —de Earthland— lo pensé y fue un _Why not?_ que me condujo a teclear como una posesa.

Os dejo el **Preludio** que encabeza esta historia, y es una primera toma de contacto con lo que acabará resultando. Es fruto de mi trasnochadora personalidad, que se adormece con el sonido del teclado. Así que sed libres de criticar este pedacito de relato. Con mucho gusto, contestaré a todos los comentarios. Podéis tirarme piedras en caso de que tarde en actualizar o se me vaya la olla y, con ella, la vida. ¡Se me va, se me va la vida~!

¿Por qué El Séptimo Cielo como título? Hay una expresión conocida, estar en el Séptimo Cielo, que hace referencia a estar en la gloria, a llegar al nirvana, al éxtasis... Podría decirse que es alcanzar el punto más álgido de la felicidad absoluta. También tiene una connotación relacionada con el acto sexual, refiriéndose al orgasmo. Además, está relacionado con la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri. Quienes lo hayan leído, entenderán el guiño en la cabecera de cada capítulo, dividiendo así la historia en tres partes: el **Infierno**, el **Purgatorio** y el **Paraíso**.

Este fic se lo dedico a **Eris **—**A****pocalypticWorld** en el mundillo de por aquí—. Es un pequeño tributo a esta extraña pareja que, tras el arco de Edolas, ha desaparecido por completo. Bueno, **Eris**, Pervercookie del Infierno, eres el pilar que sostiene esta historia y quiero agradecerte desde aquí que perviertas mi mente y que me hagas reír tanto. Ay, Diosito del Rayito, que me estoy yendo de tema. ¡Te mando un besote enorme!

¡LEVANTO EL TELÓN!

* * *

_Un romance capaz de superar el Infierno, de lidiar con el Purgatorio y de extasiarse en el Paraíso._

**Preludio**

Y no hay nada más triste que ver el craquelado rostro de una persona rota, quebrada y víctima del olvido. Ella misma se cubrió con el harapiento que la hizo desaparecer del mundo al que pertenecía. Una parte de ella quería resurgir de sus cenizas, como aquel pájaro al que cantan las voces del río del suburbio, pero, la otra, tan sólo quería fundirse con el viento, desaparecer, apagarse, desvanecerse poco a poco, morir, dejando atrás la loción que embadurnaba sus pecados.

Erza Knightwalker estaba rota. Rota. Rota, pero viva. Tan viva, que casi le dolía. Había sido avergonzada, humillada ante los ojos del deber. Y de aquello se había dado cuenta él, como de muchas otras cosas. Observándola de noche, cortejándola bajo una falsa identidad; castigándola de día, alejándola con su honorífico título, asqueándola con su cortesía.

Si bien estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, demasiado, Mystogan había logrado aprender muchas cosas de la vida, así como de las personas. Y tras conocer a Erza, aprendió a unir de nuevo las piezas de una vieja porcelana rota. Tan rota, pero, a su vez, tan viva.

Y eso dicen del amor, que es capaz de restaurar el espíritu. Aun así, hay personas que no pueden, o no deberían, amar.

_Porque, al fin y al cabo, iba a herirse con sus espinas._


	2. INFIERNO, I — La belleza rota

El Séptimo Cielo

**INFIERNO**

**I**

—La belleza rota—

Cuando el sol descendía y teñía los cielos de Edolas de naranja, el rey bajaba a toda prisa la escalinata de palacio. Asentía levemente a los guardias que custodiaban el inmenso portón decorado con motivos de hierro forjado y salía al hermoso paisaje que caracterizaba tan lejanas tierras, imposible de apreciar a través de los ventanales del gran comedor.

Con la mitad del rostro cubierto; un pañuelo bien encajado, sombreando su mirada; el cuello de la capa levantado, y los labios sellados, se escabullía de las miradas curiosas y se introducía en las callejuelas de la Ciudad Real hasta llegar al noroeste, donde gran parte de la muralla había quedado destruida a causa de la reciente guerra, de la que había resurgido un nuevo reino, lejos del alcance de la magia que tanto daño había infringido. Una vez allí, se escondía tras la sombra del fuerte roble que se alzaba a los pies de los cimientos de la casa de un viejo mercader, construida sobre un conjunto de rocas irregulares.

Acurrucado y en completo silencio, la observaba como un cazador furtivo. Era preciosa, pero también cruel y ruin. Fuerte y destructiva. Hostil y sádica. Apasionada y, ahora, encadenada a la ira y al rencor que arraigaban en sus tripas. La flor que se había escondido entre los espinos, herida e inadaptada. Completamente derrotada.

Tal y como su gobernante había mandado, a ella le tocaba colaborar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Prefería trabajar a solas, disfrutaba estando con ella misma. No le molestaba trabajar, digerir su penitencia y, sobre todo, no le importaba que el frío le arañase la piel, que se agarrara a sus huesos y quebrara el sólido rastro de humanidad que todavía brillaba en sus ojos cuando la luna la arropaba. Su luna roja, su luna de neón que le acariciaba las mejillas. Incandescente luna, su única compañía en las gélidas noches de invierno.

Mystogan, el rey Jellal de Edolas, no podía querer a la fiera Erza Knightwalker, o no debía, así como no podía vencer a los demonios del deseo que le empujaban a cometer esas pequeñas infracciones, abandonando el trono, sólo para verla fruncir el ceño y trabajar en un completo silencio. Su rudeza y su vigorosidad a la hora de transportar las piedras de un lado al otro parecían tener un efecto contrario en ella, la hacían parecer aún más delicada, como si a pesar de su fuerza pudiera romperse en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

No había oscurecido todavía, pero el sol ya se había escondido tras los picos flotantes que navegaban los cuatro vientos. Los bordes de la azafranada cúpula que cubría el reino empezaban a tornarse de un color violeta, trayendo consigo las primeras estrellas.

Y anochecía, anochecía de nuevo, como al final de cada día. Y el rey, cohibido y al borde de la desesperación, volvía a reprimir todos sus sentimientos. Los encerraba, echando el cerrojo. Y cómo le dolía el pecho, cómo le pesaba todo aquello en su estómago. Se sentía un cobarde. Era capaz de salvar a un reino entero, de liderarlo y velar por la paz con cabeza, pero no lo era para hablar con una mujer joven y atractiva. Aunque Knightwalker no sólo era una mujer joven y atractiva, sino que, además, estaba rota, rota como lo estuvo su madre, la mujer que vivía a la sombra de un violento y arrogante rey. No sabía si podría enfrentarse a la bestia que escalaba su tráquea y envenenaba sus palabras, más fuertes que su escudo, inmunes a los halagos de cualquier hombre. Y cómo acercarse a la rosa sin pincharse parecía todavía más complicado cuando observaba a Erza, abrazando el tronco del roble, que le recordaba que aún se encontraba en Edolas, que aún era el rey, que no podía acercarse a la ex capitana, que su atracción debía relegarse.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquel anhelo, el de oler su corta melena o el de ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, blancos y pelados, nada cálidos, nada suaves. Su mirada tan dura como la piedra que llevaba por corazón, se mantenía alerta, pero, a su vez, se veía cansada, como si quisiera apagarse.

Mystogan se incorporó. Debía volver a palacio, pero aún no había tenido suficiente. Suspiró resignado tras quedarse unos segundos de pie, inmóvil, estudiando su figura y sus movimientos para grabar unos segundos más de Erza, para retenerla en una imagen cuando cerrara los ojos. Aunque esperó demasiado, ya que no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Quién anda allí? —ladró Erza, dejando la piedra que cargaba en el suelo.

El rey permaneció junto al roble, aunque ya no le servía de escondite, al menos no para los ojos de la pelirroja, quien ya había detectado su sombra.

—¿Quién va? —insistió.

Mystogan dio un paso al frente, pero Erza no pudo verlo, para ella seguía siendo una silueta negra recortada en el resplandor blanco del astro de la noche. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente al curioso que la observaba. Palpó su pierna derecha hasta encontrarse con la liga que llevaba, a pesar de no usar medias, y empuñó la pequeña daga que escondía el trapo viejo y desgastado que usaba para ocultar su ropa interior.

—Voy a repetirlo una vez más. Si no te identificas, no me haré responsable de mis actos. Dime quién eres.

—Nadie peligroso —le aseguró el rey.

Erza se tensó al oír aquella voz dulce y aterciopelada. De alguna forma, le resultaba familiar. Se plantó frente a Mystogan y sus cejas se juntaron, estudiándolo casi a oscuras.

—Quiero un nombre —dijo acercando el arma a los labios de él, cubiertos por el pañuelo.

—Erza. Ese es un bonito nombre.

A la pelirroja le rechinaron los dientes. Aquel tipo empezaba a sacarle de quicio y ni siquiera habían intercambiado algunas palabras.

—El tuyo. Quiero tu nombre.

—Puedes llamarme Mystogan.

—¿Mystogan? —repitió, arqueando las cejas. Apartó la daga unos centímetros de su rostro—. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. —Mystogan no respondió, y eso la inquietó—. ¿Cómo sabes el mío?

—Erza Knightwalker, eres famosa por tus pecados.

Erza clavó sus ojos en él, dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza. Desde que empezó a cumplir su condena, nadie había osado acercarse a ella, ni siquiera a esa parte de la muralla. Aunque ese no parecía ser lo único que la inquietaba, además, no poder ver el rostro de su acompañante nocturno le hacía pensar que hablaba con un fantasma, con un recuerdo.

Había refrescado. Las hojas del roble se revolvían, silbando y susurrando con el viento. Erza suspiró resignada. No creía que fuera capaz de sacarle más información al enmascarado rey, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a aceptar su compañía.

—Vas a tener que marcharte —le dijo.

—¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—Así es. Márchate —le espetó, esta vez con un tono más áspero.

Mystogan dejó escapar los brotes de una risa suave. El ir disfrazado parecía haberle dado seguridad. Ya no temía la belleza Erza, así como su rechazo; sólo quería estar más cerca de ella, saciar aquella necesidad que parecía encender un fuego en su pecho.

—Es una bonita noche para pasear, ¿no crees? —soltó el rey de forma despreocupada, ignorando el filo del arma que seguía demasiado cerca de su boca, destellando bajo la tenue luz.

Erza frunció los labios. No le había parecido una sinuosa proposición, sino más bien una invitación, algo que no podía aceptar.

—Hace frío, como cada noche —contestó con naturalidad, sin relajar un solo músculo.

Mystogan negó levemente con la cabeza. Le tendió una mano con un amago de sonrisa, invisible a los ojos de ella.

—¿Me acompañas, Erza?

—Claro que no. —Su respuesta fue rápida, como un disparo.

Mystogan dejó que su mano reposara de nuevo en su costado, rozando la larga capa.

—Es una lástima —dijo tras un suspiro—. Aunque no me molesta estar solo.

—Entonces, fantástico.

El rey asintió levemente. Erza arqueó las cejas, a la espera de la insistencia que no llegó.

—En ese caso, me retiro.

Y tras esas palabras, que sonaron como un susurro, Mystogan se volvió, casi de forma brusca. Su capa ondeó con el viento. Erza observó su marcha, su desaparición tras el roble, todavía sorprendida. Una vez estuvo segura de que ya no estaba al alcance de los ojos de aquel joven, volvió al trabajo en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado. Trató de no darle importancia, pero era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas. Resignada, se sentó en la hierba, fresca, regada por la llovizna que había humedecido el corazón del reino aquel mediodía, privando a los campos de alrededor, que seguían pidiéndole a los cielos de beber.

La noche se volvió aún más oscura, pero ella no estaba asustada; nunca lo había estado. Es cierto que aquella extraña visita la había inquietado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la amabilidad, ni siquiera a charlas insustanciales de las que solía huir. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una mujer de carne y hueso. Ahora era una poderosa lanza, lista para atravesar el hígado de la irracionalidad, aquella que acechaba tras la esquina de su sensatez.

Suspiró, deshaciendo el nudo que se ceñía a su cuello, como la soga que el rey no quiso emplear para terminar con su vida, para darle una lección a los curiosos espectadores, que sólo se arremolinaban alrededor del castillo cuando la función no los tenía como protagonistas. Estaba resentida con él. Hubiera preferido morir, porque era lo correcto, porque debía ser así. No quería la misericordia de un rey piadoso y bueno, de alguien que, a su parecer, no tenía sentido alguno del deber.

Se echó, con las manos bajo la nuca y las piernas dobladas, observando el firmamento, perdida en el mar de estrellas. A pesar de intentar escapar de aquel pensamiento, Mystogan había logrado endulzar su noche, y aquello era algo que realmente le molestaba. No tenía derecho al dulce, así como no lo tenía a la vida misma.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

He aquí el primer capítulo de El Séptimo Cielo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, aunque también me podéis tirar piedras —y tomates y todo lo que tengáis en la nevera. Aunque ahora no sé si los tomates se guardan en la nevera... Bueno, lo que sea—. Críticas, comentarios..., todo es bienvenido, así que no os cortéis porque no muerdo. Supongo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta al review...  
**

**nerea fernandes scarlet****: **¡Hola, primera lectora —te vas a ganar el mote—! Como ves, no me limito a dar la bienvenida a mis fics por PM, sino que, además, siempre respondo los comentarios al final. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Cómo has visto a nuestro hombre? Agradezco muchísimo que hayas comentado el **Prólogo** porque, en principio, tan sólo era un avance. La verdad es que Mystwalker es puro amor... Pantherlily y yo somos los shippers número uno de esta pareja^^. ¡Te mando un besote enorme y vuelvo a agradecerte tu fav, tu follow y tu comentario!


	3. INFIERNO, II — El todo y la nada

El Séptimo Cielo

**INFIERNO**

**II**

—El todo y la nada—

Por fin, el sol se había dignado a salir, inaugurando un nuevo día. Presidía los cielos con majestuosidad, bañando de luz la cordillera que flanqueaba el gigantesco castillo. Una construcción de colosales dimensiones, de la que surgían varias torres rematadas por chapiteles rojizos, que resaltaban sobre los oscuros muros que circunvalaban el resto de la edificación. Por último, se alzaba una torre infinita, seguida por otras dos de cerca, coronando el castillo, limando las nubes que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

La luz se filtraba por el ventanal, completamente abierto, que alumbraba la estancia tras el cabezal de la cama. El dosel se agitaba con la brisa. Los ojos de Mystogan se abrieron lentamente; no se incorporó hasta que no se acostumbraron a la claridad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándose los pies descalzos, y se frotó los ojos. Se puso en pie, arrugando todavía más las sábanas. Bostezó y se estiró para desperezarse, desentumeciéndose los músculos. Así siguió con su ritual matutino hasta empezar a desbotonarse la camisa de dormir. Se estaba desnudando para asearse antes de bajar a desayunar. Cuando toda su ropa se había quedado desperdigada por la cama, se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de la habitación, tras la que se encontraba su baño personal. Giró el picaporte lentamente y abrió la puerta con suavidad, entrando de puntillas. Las baldosas resultaban tan frías bajo sus pies, tan hostiles. Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella, liberando un largo suspiro. Aquel sitio le recordaba a su padre, olía a él. Y es que Mystogan se sentía un extraño en aquel palacio de oro y plata, como si realmente no estuviera en casa.

Negó levemente con la cabeza y se libró de aquellos pensamientos que tanto lo atormentaban. Seguidamente, abrió el grifo, y la bañera empezó a llenarse. Cogió uno de los botes que reposaban en una de las repisas junto el toallero, retiró la tapa, se lo acercó a la nariz y se dejó llevar por el olor de su infancia temprana, cuando su madre le masajeaba la melena azul con aquella espuma de flor de naranjo, el aroma que ella desprendía. Inconscientemente, sonrió.

Había estado unos segundos de pie, frente la bañera, en esos instantes, rebosante. Sumergió un pie y casi un cuarto del contenido se desbordó. Se metió completamente con rapidez, ignorando el desastre. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el baño lo liberara de las garras del frío. De este modo empezaban todos sus días, todos los días en los que trataba de olvidar sus fracasos, todos los días en los que empezaba a soñar despierto, en los que ansiaba poder ver a Erza.

Podría decirse que por fin había logrado mover ficha, tener una primera toma de contacto con ella, sin tener en cuenta cuando ejerció su papel de monarca para asignarle una costosa tarea.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez, satisfecho.

• • •

Las hebras azules se habían pegado a su cuero cabelludo, como si se las hubiera peinado hacia atrás. Sacudió la cabeza, salpicando el espejo, desordenando aquellos mechones, que se habían oscurecido con el agua. Salió del baño, cerrando la puerta, escondiendo el desorden. Se vistió lentamente, dejando el nudo que aseguraba los borceguíes que se había enfundado para el final.

Una vez en el vestíbulo del piso inferior, se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde había mucho movimiento. Las ollas y cazuelas desprendían nubes de vapor, las sartenes, hacían bailar el aceite sobre su superficie, y una melodía se iniciaba en los fogones, acompañada por cazos, espumaderas y la limpieza de la plata.

—Buenos días —dijo, nada más entrar.

El personal se volvió y respondió a su salutación con una ancha sonrisa.

—Hoy no me encuentro muy bien —prosiguió, haciendo una mueca, frotándose la barriga—, así que creo que no desayunaré.

—Pero, Majestad, debería tomar algo, si no… —empezó uno de los cocineros.

—No te preocupes, Harol. Estaré bien —lo interrumpió Mystogan con su habitual tono suave.

El personal asintió, volviendo al trabajo. El rey abandonó la cocina. Se plantó frente al portón y saludó a los guardianes.

—Veo que tiene trabajo desde primera hora —comentó uno de ellos.

—Así es —asintió él—. Llegaré de madrugada.

—¡¿De madrugada?! —exclamaron ambos, sobresaltándose, haciendo que las piezas de las armaduras repicotearan.

—En efecto. Tengo muchísimos asuntos que atender —se excusó Mystogan.

Los guardianes se miraron, sorprendidos, pero no tardaron en asentir e inmediatamente abrir el portón, liberando al joven rey de los muros del castillo, del cual se sentía preso.

Vestía una casaca clara, con rayas oscuras en los bordes, decorada con medallones de oro conectados entre sí, recorriendo el cuello y las hombreras. Sobre ésta, se había abrochado una capa que se cerraba con una hebilla dorada, que enmarcaba el colgante que reposaba en su pecho, una cruz con una piedra roja en el centro. No le gustaba llevar aquellas ropas, pero hacía tiempo que había tenido que abandonar el atuendo que solía llevar por Fairy Tail para pasearse por la ciudad, el que reservaba para sus escapadas nocturnas.

Caminó por las calles del centro, saludando a todos los ciudadanos, parándose a recibir halagos y a dar consejos, sonriendo a los críos y ayudando a los ancianos. Al principio, ejercer de rey le había resultado una tarea dura porque estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, pero no tardó en aceptar su puesto y en coger las riendas con esmero y dedicación.

Llegó hasta el noroeste de la muralla. Le gustaba observar el puesto de trabajo de Erza. Era meticulosa, pero solía dejar las herramientas y las piedras desperdigadas. No le importaba en absoluto, de hecho, le gustaba ver su desorden, le hacía parecer más humana.

A aquellas horas sabía dónde podría encontrarla, así que siguió el sendero que bordeaba la muralla hasta llegar al frondoso bosque que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar. Se adentró en las entrañas de la arboleda hasta topar con el inmenso pino que, después de tantas visitas, ya conocía. Levantó la mirada y sonrió. Allí seguía la vieja casita del árbol, la madriguera de Erza. Era una modesta construcción, protegida por el espeso follaje, con un tejado a dos aguas encajado en las ramas superiores. La madera del exterior estaba completamente agrietada y la plataforma sobre la que se había construido, astillada y desgastada. Las paredes se habían remendado con planchas de metal y pequeños tablones, sujetos con viejos clavos oxidados. La joven había recopilado pequeños cristales para las ventanas, que reflejaban todo tipo de colores sobre la hierba, según a qué recipiente habían pertenecido. Por otra parte, todavía no había logrado solucionar el tema de la puerta. En su lugar, había un conjunto de andrajos cosidos que formaban una especie de cortina, llena de descosidos, agujeros y parches.

Mystogan debía reconocer que aquel sitio realmente le gustaba. Le recordaba a las noches en las que vagaba por Fiore, cumpliendo misiones, cerrando portales, durmiendo en viejas posadas.

La hojarasca crujió tras él. Se volvió rápidamente, descubriendo a Erza sujetando un arco, apuntando con una afilada flecha su entrecejo.

—Sé que no es conveniente que me meta con… Su Majestad —dijo, molesta—, pero debo advertirle de que si pone un pie en mi morada, le atravesaré la cabeza. No es nada personal; no me gusta que invadan mi territorio.

Mystogan sonrió levemente y asintió.

—No pretendía asustarte.

—No me ha asustado, me ha cabreado —soltó ella, tensando aún más la cuerda.

—El primer castigo que te impuse fue que no saldrías de la Ciudad Real sin mi permiso. Comprenderás que, ahora que te he permitido que te instales en el bosque, te vigile.

Erza suspiró. Dejó de apuntar al rey y guardó la flecha en el carcaj de madera, decorado con dibujos tallados a mano, que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—Como ve, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Deja de tratarme de usted —le pidió.

Erza arqueó las cejas.

—No intente acercarse a mí, somos de mundos diferentes..., Alteza —dijo con retintín.

Mystogan trató de ignorar el comentario. Mantuvo su sonrisa. Era difícil hablar con Erza, por no decir que era casi imposible. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, y todavía más si debía tratar con el rey.

En ese momento, al joven se le ocurrió comprobar si el acercamiento de anoche había causado efecto.

—El noroeste necesita más mano de obra y, ya que insistes en trabajar sola, no creo que sea una buena idea asignarte un equipo o dejarte bajo las órdenes de un capataz… Lo mejor será que te traslade a…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió de forma repentina. Acto seguido, deseó no haber dicho nada.

Mystogan no se había equivocado. Erza habría sido hostil, pero, sin duda, le había causado sensación, aunque no lo suficiente como para que aceptara su invitación.

—¿Algún problema? —El joven trató de jugar un poco con ella.

—Me gusta el noroeste —respondió, volviendo a su tono habitual, firme y seguro.

—¿Por alguna razón especial? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que ya hemos conversado suficiente por hoy —dijo, de forma tajante.

—Puede que estés en lo cierto…

—A no ser que me necesite de veras, puede marcharse.

Erza hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, despidiéndose, y trepó por la escalerilla que conducía a su rústico hogar. Se volvió para comprobar si Mystogan seguía allí y bufó cuando vio que así era. Ya saldría a cazar más tarde. Desapareció tras el trapo que colgaba en la entrada, dejándolo solo, en mitad del bosque, sin nada mejor que hacer que planear el próximo encuentro.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Y no he tardado ni una semana en actualizar! Bien, me voy acostumbrando a esto de ser puntual, jeje... Como siempre, os invito con mucho gusto a que dejéis comentarios, críticas y demás. Si no lo hacéis, Ichiya se meterá entre vuestras sábanas esta noche, ¡muahahaha~! ¡Nos leemos, hasta la próxima, cookies del espacio~!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**nerea fernandes scarlet****: **¡Primera lectora, vuelves a estar por aquí! ¡Me alegro~! De gracias por responder, nada, mushasha. ¡Adoro los comentarios y, por tanto, responderlos! ¿Brillante? Espera, que no estoy preparada para tanto... ¡Eso es mucho decir para una primera cita! xD He hablado con Pantherlily y dice que te deja un hueco en nuestro club de fans del Mystwalker, así que puedes volver a considerarte fan número uno. Jerza es amor y se me va, se ma va la vida~ cuando leo Jerza. ¡Un besote y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

**Dislacie****: **¡Hola, Dis! Te llamaré Dis, me gusta. ¿No te gusta? ¡Pues a mí sí! Así que nada, serás Dis a partir de ahora. Agradezco tu comentario. Ha sido breve, pero el caso es que ahí está. Muchas gracias. ¡Nos leemos!

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Hola, hola~! Me ha encantado tu comentario, de veras. Me gusta la literatura clásica, así que supongo que he acabado adoptando un estilo parecido a los autores que suelo leer, aun así, considero que aún me falta mucho —muchísmo— por aprender. ¿Te está gustando la Divina Comedia? Es cierto que el Mystwalker no es muy habitual, supongo que por eso es especial. Ojalá el capi haya cumplido con tus espectativas, jeje... Gracias por tu súper comentario, ¡ha sido muy alentador! ¡Saludos galáticos!

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **¿Y quién sigue? ¡Hola, Fatty~! A mí también me parece una pareja de lo más salvaje... Son amor. Considero que Knightwalker es un personaje muy complicado de manejar, y es cierto que es fácil caer en el OoC con ella, espero estar haciéndolo bien. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión tu comentario. Ya me dirás si te gusta la continuación. ¡Un besote!

• • •

Y no me olvido de los favs y los follows —y de esas personillas timidillas que no se atreven a comentar—. Agradezco muchísimo los favs de **nerea fernandes scarlet **y **Hiro-No-Scarlet**, así como los follows de **Nerea **—otra vez— y de **Fatty Rose Malfoy**.


	4. INFIERNO III — El vals de los monstruos

El Séptimo Cielo

**INFIERNO**

**III**

—El vals de los monstruos—

Se acercaba el invierno, y con él, el frío y las noches cerradas. Había instalado los nuevos farolillos, su última adquisición, circundando el área de trabajo, iluminando con una débil llama encerrada en custodio cristal. Tras un frustrado intento de cazar una buena pieza, se había dejado caer por el mercado de la Ciudad Real, una pequeña visita clandestina. Los puestos, repletos de chismes y enseres, fetiches y viejos calzones remendados, la recogían y la alejaban del solitario bosque, del murmullo de los árboles, del crujir de la ajada madera.

Pero ahora todo aquello le parecía lejano, muy lejano, pretérito. Con el oscuro manto de la noche sobre sus hombros, seguía con su rutina, con su tarea, con la firme cadena que le ataba a la vida, que había dejado de golpearla finalmente. Porque la vida le había dado la espalda a Erza, a quien hasta las pequeñas aves migratorias la miraban con desinterés.

Cada piedra en su sitio era un nuevo suspiro, una nueva carga. El trabajo avanzaba, y cuanto más avanzaba, más pesado se le hacía. No estaba expiando sus pecados, pensaba, tan sólo los exponía en sus callosas manos.

Inspiró, cerrando los ojos, y retuvo el aire durante unos segundos, olvidando aquello que la rodeaba. Volvía su deseo de desaparecer, más fuerte que nunca, pero un intruso se abrió paso entre sus sentimientos. Turbios. Muy turbios.

—Y aquí estás.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sí, ella estaba allí, pero él también. De hecho, él volvía a estar allí, junto aquel viejo roble. Lo miró juntando todavía más las cejas. Se le arrugó la frente. Mystogan sonrió; le gustaba aquella expresión.

—¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó, poniéndose en guardia.

—Otra vez yo —asintió el enmascarado con su meliflua voz, con su voz de terciopelo—. Paseando entre la penumbra.

Erza trató de deshacerse de aquel bálsamo que cubría las palabras del joven, pegajosas, molestas.

—¿Y quién quiere pasear a tan altas horas de la noche?

—Las personas como yo. Las personas como tú —respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa, imperceptible para ella.

Erza arrinconó las herramientas. Se sentó sobre una de las piedras, relajando su postura. Estaba demasiado cansada para responder, para ser Erza. Guardó silencio, esperando que él tomara la iniciativa, a que volviera a meter las narices en su faena. Al fin y al cabo, no le desagradaba su compañía. Y, mientras callaba, se retractaba de ello. Se mordió el labio y le devolvió su oscura mirada a Mystogan, quien seguía junto al grueso tronco, meciéndose sobre sus propios pies.

—Hoy no eres tan grosera —comentó, divertido—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu misantropía?

—¿Perdona? —La pelirroja arqueó las cejas. No sólo había vuelto aquel desconocido, sino que también lo habían hecho sus excéntricas maneras.

—¿Por qué tanto odio, Erza? —preguntó, ignorando su expresión.

Erza se sentó sobre los isquiones. Dobló una pierna sobre la otra, recogiéndose, protegiéndose de tan indiscreta pregunta. No sabía hasta qué punto llegaba la observación y el estudio de Mystogan. Tan sólo una rendija, aquello era lo único que podía ver de él. Desprendía un aura extraña, hipnótica, pero hechizar a Erza resultaría una titánica hazaña.

—No me conoces. —Las palabras brotaron de su boca, esparciéndose por la hierba.

Mystogan pudo sentir el resquemor en ellas, envenenadas.

—Más de lo que crees —le aseguró.

Avanzó dando grandes zancadas, pero mantuvo una distancia prudente.

—He sido demasiado joven, inexperto. Mudo y ciego. Pero ahora, ahora puedo preguntármelo. ¿Cómo nace el deseo de arrasar con campos enteros de vidas humanas? —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué tanto odio? —Erza no respondió, seguía mirándolo, sin comprender—. ¿Por qué, Erza? —Hizo una breve pausa, consumiendo el espacio que había entre ellos, plantándose frente ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No pareces dispuesta a conversar. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres hundirte? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso no te pesa?

Y tanto que pesaba, pero no era el odio lo que pesaba, sino aquel discurso. Pesaba en su espalda, doblegada; en sus piernas, de hojalata y paja; se hundía en su rostro, de masa quebrada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, confusa.

—Mystogan. Te lo dije anoche.

Ella bufó, molesta.

—Dime que no te arrepientes de nada, que no te arrepientes de tus pecados —proseguía él.

—Déjame —cortó, bruscamente, sosteniendo su mirada encendida. Volvía a estar a la defensiva, ahora sí volvía a ser Erza, y no iba a entrar en el juego.

—Me gusta tu pelo —soltó, ignorando su enfado.

—¡¿Tratas de distraerme?! —Se puso de pie rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo. Era frío y cálido a la vez, y aquello la desconcertaba—. Eres de lo más molesto —dijo, resoplando—. Tengo trabajo. ¿Por qué no te vas a un burdel?

—¿A un burdel? —repitió, frunciendo los labios—. ¿A qué?

Aquello parecía haber salido de los labios de un crío, rosado, nuevo. Pero no resultaba inocente, sino más bien tentador. Aquello no iba con Mystogan. Sin embargo, a medida que la paciencia de Erza se agotaba, él parecía pasárselo mejor. Deseaba casi con locura poder ver un lado tierno, dulce, distinto a lo que había visto hasta ahora, pero resultaba excitante experimentar, mover pequeños hilos, enredarlos. Tanto tiempo en silencio había despertado un extraño deseo de jugar todas sus cartas, de quemarlas.

—Como decía, eres de lo más molesto —respondió Erza, resoplando, evitando la respuesta.

Mystogan se carcajeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cosa que la irritó a todavía más.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —reiteró.

El enmascarado tuvo que pensarse la respuesta durante unos instantes. Entonces, rio.

—Un bandido —respondió, pícaro.

—¿Un… bandido? —Erza lo miró de arriba abajo, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Por eso vas de… incognito?

—¿Incógnito? —Parpadeó un par de veces, digiriendo la palabra, rumiándola. Y rio, rio otra vez. Se rio con ella, con su el eco que provocaba en su cabeza—. Me gusta… —añadió, degustándola—. Aun así, no es por esa razón. Digamos que soy un personaje… enigmático. —Tras esas palabras, se carcajeó suavemente, misteriosamente—. ¿Qué te parece, Erza?

—¿El qué? —preguntó, juntando las cejas. Se había perdido entre tanta palabrería.

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué te parezco?

—Un cantamañanas que no me deja trabajar —respondió, volviendo a ser férrea, volviendo a ser de hielo.

Mystogan no se dejó intimidar. Es más, empezó a emplear un tono más confiado, más divertido. Seguía jugando con Erza, como lo hizo aquella mañana. Le sorprendía que, siendo una mujer tan perceptiva, aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Y algo estaba muy claro, Mystogan le caía mejor que el rey, o eso le parecía.

—¿Cuánto te pagan? —le preguntó, de forma repentina.

—¿Por hacer esto? —Erza señaló las herramientas. Mystogan asintió—. Nada.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Es un castigo —respondió.

—¿Quién te lo ha impuesto? —Las preguntas salían disparadas, e impactaban en Erza con fuerza, con tanta, que le dolían.

—El rey. —Hizo una mueca.

—Oh, el rey Jellal… —asintió Mystogan. Luego, se quedó pensativo—. Bastante joven para reinar, ¿no crees?

—Supongo —respondió ella, quitándole importancia—. Es tan pesado como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó, señalándose el pecho con dramatismo fingido—. Bueno, yo soy… insistente. Pero no sé qué te habrá hecho el rey para que te veas tan resentida. —Sonrió—. Así que el rey Jellal es un pesado, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

Erza negó levemente con la cabeza, torciendo una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía la daga, fría sobre su pierna, pero hoy no le apetecía usarla. Casi le daba pereza luchar contra un ser tan rápido, tan escurridizo. Pico de oro era un adversario difícil de batir, y más en su terreno.

—No debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

—Cierto, pero el caso es que lo estás haciendo…

El silencio los arropó, entre el céfiro que besaba las hojas. Se miraron, se estudiaron. Tan sólo el batir de alas permitió que dejaran de electrizarse el uno al otro, con el perfil de unos ojos afilados. Desviaron la mirada hacia el cielo y allí estaban. Inmensos, poderosos, bellos. Los legions sobrevolaban el cielo, con las alas bañadas de luz blanca. Bramaban, desafiando la oscuridad.

—Hermosas criaturas… —comentó Mystogan, admirándolos—, ¿no crees?

Por fin logró arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven, efímera en sus labios. Desde su niñez, a Erza le había gustado observarlos. Aquel desfile trajo muchos recuerdos consigo. Recordó el legion que la había acompañado desde sus primeros pasos. Si bien era una mujer que rechazaba el amor, su fiel compañero se había ganado su afecto, pero ahora estaba preso, preso tras los barrotes del rey. Chasqueó la lengua y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Aquel hombre le ponía enferma.

—Se parecen a ti —añadió el enmascarado, segundos después. Erza se volvió hacia él, con una expresión interrogante—. Ya sabes… —prosiguió, sin apartar la vista de la bóveda celeste—, son como tú y tú eres como ellos. Salvajes en cautiverio.

Erza, incapaz de articular palabra, se limitó a seguir escuchando, adentrándose en tan retorcidos argumentos, en tan invisibles metáforas. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se relajó. Ya no sentía el rumor de la sangre circulando por sus venas, ni tampoco las uñas que arañaban sus tripas. Se sentía ligera. Suave como el viento que surcaban aquellos monstruos, que se agitaban a compás. Un grotesco espectáculo.

—Aunque ellos parecen más libres que tú. Míralos, Erza. ¿Acaso no parece que vayan a fundirse con el cielo? —Volvió a reír, desconcertándola—. Es maravilloso… Como ves, el problema es tuyo. Podrías emprender el vuelo, pero nieva en tu cabeza. Ese es tu problema.

—¿Nieva? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nieva. Y te vas a helar.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Aquí Indie, la nocturna! Aunque, sinceramente, tampoco es que haya desaparecido ni nada. Creo que estoy motivada. Será este abrasador calor que ha reducido la ciudad a cenizas. A pesar de ello, se sigue viendo tan sucia y tan llana como siempre, con ese aire gris, cargado. Dejemos la lírica para otro día, queridas margaritas. Lo reconozco, se me ha ido mucho este capítulo y supongo que por esa razón es mi favorito. Algo se está despertando en Mystogan. Lo sabe. Lo sabéis. Lo sé. Lo sabemos. Pero... ¿qué será? Eso os lo dejo a quienes tengáis imaginación. ¡¿Verdad que los legions son hermozooos^^?! ¡Laxus freirá a quien diga lo contrario! Pero, claro... ¿quién no quiere tener al rubio en su casa? Necesito otra amenaza, pero Ichiya-sama está harto de ser el castigo. Mmm... ¿voy a lo fácil? Quién no comente y niegue la belleza de los legions, será perseguido por un endemoniado ejercito de enanitos de jardín... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Estoy lista para recibir piedras —lo que no sabéis es que me he comprado una almohada de estas para viajar en el coche y, en principio, no vais a hacerme ninguna brecha. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mi cráneo está lleno de grietas—. Lo digo porque, en general, estáis siendo muy buenas conmigo. Así que podéis darme caña, Indie es fuelte-fuelte. ¡Un besote, cookies galáticas!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

¿Sabéis? Le estoy cogiendo un gustillo a esta frase... Bueno, al lío se ha dicho, mantecados infernales. ¡Qué burdo!

**Boogieman13****: **Oh, no... ¡¿Boogie?! ¡Aquí estás! ¿Cuándo te has escapado? No te he visto colarte en mi perfil... Qué marvada, Boogie... ¬¬ Cierto, es teatral, de hecho, YO SOY TEATRAL. El año que viene empiezo el bach artístico —con teatro en el itinerario— y me da a mí que voy a necesitar mucho drama. Tras este apunte, que no venía al caso, ¿te han gustado las descripciones? Me alegro. La verdad es que mi intención era no dormir a nadie. Siempre las he encontrado necesarias y, cuando no están, me faltan. Era para colocar un poquito a Myst-Myst —esto ha sonado muy Edo-Alzack— y a Erza en su ambientillos. Me han encantado tus reviews, pero, repito: eres marvada. ¡Un besote, adorable y satánica Boog-Boog!

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¡Nerea de nuevo! ¡Tortitas otra vez! ¡Sirope, sirope~! Lo siento, pero lo he dicho muy en plan _típicos __niños estadounidenses de un anuncio estadounidense que gritan cuando ven el típico desayuno estadounidense_. Todo muy yankee. ¡Qué sorpresa! xD Vuelvo a alegrarme de que vuelvas a dejarte caer por mi fic. Creo que debería dejar de sorprenderme, ¿no? ¿Qué podría esperar de la fan número uno del Mystwalker —junto a Pantherlily y a Indie—? Oh, Ichiya-sama, no me olvido de ti y de tu belleza —si no lo menciono, se me enfada—. ¿Y esto a qué venía? Ah, sí. Me alegro de que, a pesar de que no te gusten los párrafos largos, hayas disfrutado del capítulo! ¡Te mando un abrazote de oso —peludo, peludo—!

**Fatty Rose Malfoy****: **¡O'hay, Fatty! Mmm... Jellal es todo un sensualo, aunque Mystogan es más estiloso. Jellal es una madalena —o un rebel-pepinillo; tiene muchas lecturas—. Quizás esté delirando, pero soy así. Cierto, Erza es salvaje... como los legions —¡qué monosos~!—. Mmm... va de dura, pero Mystogan es muy Mystogan... Aunque, por el momento, ya ves que lo prefiere a él que al rey y ni siquiera se ha enterado de que son la misma persona. Ay, Erza, que pierdes facultades... :') ¡Gracias por seguir comentando! ¡Un besotonciooo, Fatty!

**Monse: **¡Holaaa~! He actualizado rápido, y volveré a hacerlo. ¡A sus órdenes! De veras, muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Me ha hecho mucha ilusión! ¡Te mando un abrazote de koala~! PD: Los koalas molan tanto como el Mystwalker.

**Rikket: **¡Aquí Indie para Rik! Tengo que decirte que has encendido el horno y me has reventado la patata. En otras palabras, me has encantado. ¡Qué pedazo de cookie más... ¿cookie?! De acuerdo, puedes favearme, pero hasta al matrimonio, nada... xD Cuesta encontrar fics de Mystwalker —la pareja tiene nombre y todo. Lo más gracioso es que lo descubrí gracias a las señoritas que rondan por aquí—, por eso me dije que debía tomar la iniciativa. Erza lleva un cinturón de pinchos con pistola eléctrica incorporada. Vaya, que fácil, lo que se dice fácil, no es... Knightwalker es tan genial... y Mystogan tan misterioso... Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro, pero no prometo ningún final feliz. Ya se me ocurrirá algo mientras me lavo los dientes —es cuando me inspiro—. Te permito seguir comentando, pero deja de ser tan cookie, por favor. Ponys y arcoiris, qué rebonico~. ¡Oh, la crisis! :') Ya casi riamos por no llorar. Vamos a tener que irnos todos porque unos paletos no han sabido gestionar bien el país. #EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS. ¡Un besote de miel~ pegajosillo para la lectora más pegajosilla! ;)

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Liiiz~! Yo ya te he encontrado una abreviatura —eras el reto de hoy—. Adoro los apodos, cuanto más absurdos, mejor. Así como los trabalenguas. Pues, en ese caso, a mí me alegra que a ti te haya alegrado que me alegre que te guste la historia. ¡PAM! Travesura realizada^^. Aquí te doy un poco de Mystogan. Anda un poco perdidillo, el pobre... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Filosófico, medio melancólico y confuso, muy confuso. Hay un cambio brutal de mago del gremio más destroyer del mundo a rey de Edolas. ¡Uf! Cuando leí el primer tomo de la Divina Comedia, me perdí bastante. Dante es denso, pero maravilloso~. De hecho, aprendí mucho vocabulario con los primeros cánticos. ¡Te animo a que sigas con él! Es cierto que hay varios fics en los que no se cuida mucho la ortografía y agradezco mucho que le des importancia. Cualquier cosa que veas mal, señálala. Me serás de gran ayuda. ¡Un besote~!

**Julia Loxar: **Mientras te respondo, tu comentario no ha aparecido todavía, pero lo he recibido en mi correo —FanFiction y su extraña forma de actualizar y de gestionar los guests... No tiene remedio—. ¡Así que lo respondo ahora! Yo también adoro la pareja... Mmf... qué monosos~. ¡Agradezco de veras que te hayas pasado por aquí y me hayas dejado un review! Pobre Mystogan, cuando Erza saca su lengua a pasear —me gusta la ambigüedad—, hay que ponerse a cubierto. ¡Te mando un abrazo de exceed!

• • •

¡Y aquí la categoría favs y follows y amor de Indie! Debería hacerla oficial y ponerle título bonico y en negrita, centradito... Su, su... Todo precioso, pero también me gusta el desorden. El desorden es bonito; Mystogan está de acuerdo conmigo. Por favor, un redoble de tambor. ¡PRRR! ¿Es más PRRR o FRRR? Diría que más PRRR; no sé, suena mejor, más a tambor. Vamos a por los favs que se han sumado a la lista... Muchísimas gracias a **Boogieman13**, **Lizzie Taisho**, **Rikket **y **elvimar**. También los ya mencionados, los de **Hiro-No-Scarlet** y los de** Nerea**. Y también agradezco con mucho amor los follows de **Lizzie **y **elvimar**, y los ya mencionados de **Nerea **—que está hasta en la sopa :P— y de **Fatty**.******  
**

• • •

¿Por qué tanta palabrería? Porque los agradecimientos es el pequeño espacio —yo me tiraría páginas y páginas rajando como las fuentes— en el que puedo dirigirme a quienes me leen y es gratificante sentir esta especie de feedback. Vuelvo a agradecer —¡qué pesada, Indie!— todo vuestro apoyo. ¡Y otro besote~! ¡Alegría, alegría! ¡UY, ME HE ENROLLADO **MUCHO**! Bueno... iros acostumbrando que para Indie hay un rato...


	5. INFIERNO, XI — La eterna juventud

El Séptimo Cielo

**INFIERNO **

**IX**

—La eterna juventud—

Y era cierto que nevaba en la cabeza de Erza. Una densa capa blanca amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento, seguida de un llanto mudo, de un grito ahogado. Aun así, no había comprendido las palabras de su enmascarado visitante, encantador flemático, que insistía con mantenerse en la sombra. Erza le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sentada la plataforma de su destartalada casita, un pequeño porche flotante. Un tablón por aquí y una astilla por allá. Todo revuelto, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Pintadas sobre el encapotado cielo, unas violáceas nubes cabalgaban las unas sobre las otras, amenazando con bañar el bosque y los yermos campos del sur, sedientos, suspirantes, quejosos.

La oscuridad de un día sin sol se reflejaba en las líneas que dibujaban el lívido rostro de la joven. Suspiró. Qué llana era la pradera que se extendía más allá de la muralla. Qué llana era su vida. Maldita parsimonia. Quizás su castigo no era restaurar la muralla, se decía, sino el eterno aburrimiento. Cuando no se acostaba en una rama alta, cazaba. Y cuando no cazaba, reflexionaba en aquella plataforma. Justo cuando creía que su cabeza iba a explotar, volvía a trepar el grueso tronco y allí se quedaba, dormida en la rama. Y vuelta a empezar. Atrapada en el bucle. Sin embargo, la oscuridad traía consigo una pequeña diversión, algo nuevo. Le asustaba. Pero no era Mystogan quien le asustaba, sino las sensaciones que despertaba en ella. Tal vez no eran tan distintos, pensaba.

Entonces, el aguacero empapó su juicio y sus cabellos. Ahogando los brotes silvestres, su reflexión. A Mystogan se lo había llevado el viento. Lloraban las nubes sobre el techo de su hogar, de su refugio. Repicoteaban miles de gotas en la barandilla de la plataforma, se deslizaban por los vitrales.

Erza se levantó, apoyando las manos en la madera mojada. Apilados en una esquina, había un par de barreños, casi podridos. Puso uno en cada esquina, y poco a poco fueron llenándose. El río se encontraba tras la ladera, protegido por las inmensas montañas que se alzaban como gigantes, acunando el corazón del bosque; demasiado lejos. Aprovechaba aquellos diluvios para almacenar agua. Y eso mismo estaba haciendo.

El murmullo de la lluvia crecía a medida que las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del pino, alrededor de sus ramas, alrededor de las tablas, alrededor de Erza. Pero a ella le gustaba, le gustaba la lluvia. Apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla, inclinándose, y sostuvo su carita de ángel entre sus manos. Las gotas resbalaban por su flequillo y se quedaban suspendidas de los mechones hasta caer sobre su respingona nariz. Allí, se deslizaban hasta llegar a sus labios, hasta perderse entre su pecho.

Un fuerte bramido retumbó en las profundidades de la floresta, despertando su instinto de cazadora. Se incorporó rápidamente y palpó la liga. Sus dedos rozaron la punta afilada de la daga. Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, expectante. El bramido estalló de nuevo, rebotando en cada uno de los árboles, liberándose en sus copas.

Cogió el carcaj, que reposaba apoyado en la barandilla, y se lo colgó del hombro. Bajó por la escalerilla, ignorando las astillas que le rozaban las muñecas y le provocaban pequeños cortes. Una vez que sus pies aterrizaron sobre la mullida hierba, se encaminó hacia la procedencia de aquellos bramidos; en esos instantes, música para sus oídos. Corría. Corría, descalza, sintiendo el roce de las hebras verdes, mojadas, suaves bajo sus pies. Atravesó la pineda hasta llegar al origen de semejante estruendo, a las faldas de una gigantesca montaña. Y allí estaban los legions, chapoteando en el manantial de aguas cristalinas, ahora turbadas por el violento chubasco, que caía sobre Erza como una lluvia de mil puñales escupidos por los rizados nubarrones. Sin duda había llegado lejos, muy lejos, hasta el nacimiento del río.

Pero los monstruos no estaban solos, una figura encapuchada acariciaba el hocico de uno de ellos. El legion estaba tumbado en el suelo, aullando y bramando, retorciéndose.

—Tranquilo —le susurraba el encapuchado—, tranquilo…

Erza se acercó sigilosamente. Sin duda, aquellos gritos eran los que la habían traído hasta allí. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de afilar su vista, pero el agua emborronaba su campo de visión. El joven se arrodilló junto a la criatura. Recorrió parte del lomo, acariciando cada pequeña escama, azul y rugosa.

—Hola, Erza —la saludó, sin volverse. Ella se sobresaltó, cosa que pareció divertirle—. Deberías resguardarte de esta lluvia… Aunque… a mí me gusta.

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar. Pero no podía ser, no podía ser Mystogan. Sin embargo, aquella era su voz, pero distinta. Era suave, pero no tan profunda, sin aquel deje misterioso.

—¿Mystogan? —Erza echó la pregunta a la lluvia, dejó que el agua hiciera el resto.

—¿Mystogan? —repitió el encapuchado.

Se había equivocado. Aturdida, retrocedió unos pasos.

—Perdona, te he confundido —se disculpó, mosqueada—. ¿Quién… eres?

La figura dejó de acariciar al legion, quien bufó molesto. Alzó los brazos y rozó los bordes de la capucha, del manto que cubría su identidad, una simple túnica de algodón. Se quedó unos breves segundos en aquella posición, estática. Por fin, liberó su cabello. Y el azul se mostró entre la penumbra.

—Alteza… —susurró Erza.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó él.

Erza señaló el grupo de legions con un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Los he oído —respondió.

Mystogan posó su mirada en el carcaj.

—¿Y pretendías comértelos? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sabía que eran legions. —Su respuesta resultó tajante, fría, seca.

—Me sorprende —confesó. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, desnudando la hospitalidad que lo caracterizaba—. Es increíble que alguien que conoce tan bien a los legions no haya sido capaz de reconocerlos. —Erza le dedicó una mirada desafiante, pero él ni se inmutó—. Supongo que nunca habías oído el llanto de un legion. Al fin y al cabo, siempre fuiste buena con ellos.

—¿El… llanto? —Erza parecía desconcertada.

El rey asintió y señaló el legion que estaba acariciando. Un gran corte surcaba su lomo, deshaciendo las escamas, abriéndose paso hacia su cola. Erza frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo…?

—Alguien dijo que el ser humano es cruel por naturaleza —la interrumpió Mystogan.

Erza no respondió. Era cierto, aquella era la primera vez que oía a un legion llorar. Un llanto profundo, lleno, ensordecedor. Un desgarrador sollozo. Aun así, desde el inmenso pino, no se había percatado de la aflicción que acompañaba aquel estrépito. Y cómo un hombre podía haber desatado aquella sinfonía de aullidos la enervaba.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó Mystogan, asilándola de sus pensamientos, pero tampoco recibió respuesta—. No, sorprendida no… Supongo que enojada.

Estaba más que enojada. La llama de sus instintos asesinos se encendía, la encendía. Regresaban aquellos deseos, enterrados con recelo bajo la piel. Deseaba volver a quebrantar huesos, a derramar sangre. Dulce homicida, dulce tormento.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le soltó de forma repentina, sin molestarse en disimular su enfado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Erza?

—¿Qué medidas va a tomar? —añadió.

Mystogan señaló el manantial.

—Esta agua sana las heridas —explicó—. Tardarán en sanar, pero sanarán.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella.

Mystogan frunció el ceño. Reconocía el resentimiento nada más verlo incendiar unos ojos tan bonitos como los de ella. El sabio silencio se posó en sus labios.

—¿Es así como gobierna? ¿Es así como imparte justicia? —Erza proseguía, gesticulando aparatosamente.

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

Pero ésta era demasiado obvia.

—Buscar al culpable —respondió.

—¿Al culpable? —repitió Mystogan—. ¿Y cómo un servidor puede encontrarlo? —Arqueó las cejas, dejándola sin munición, sin posible respuesta—. Lo suponía… Es difícil gestionar estos asuntos… ¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Erza barrió el suelo con la mirada, evitando la sinuosa línea roja que enmarcaba su ojo derecho, aquel extraño tatuaje que tanto llamaba su atención—. Nunca pensé que me sentaría en un trono a observar. Y eso es lo que se supone que hacen los reyes. Sentarse y observar. —Suspiró—. No puedo, Erza. No puedo sentarme y observar.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto ahora? —respondió ella, protegiéndose de aquella confianza.

—Es cierto que debo tomar medidas… —asintió—, pero erradicando la violencia. Hay que extirpar este odio…

—El… ¿odio? —Aquello no había pasado desapercibido. No era el primero en hablarle del odio.

—Sí, el odio… ¿Por qué tanto odio, Erza?

Y, como un dulce timbre, aquella pregunta envolvió a Erza. Frunció el ceño, confundida. La había oído con aquella misma voz, pero con otro tono. Aun así, tampoco tenía respuesta. Estaba vacía, como lo estaba su vida, que giraba aferrándose a su juventud. Lozana como la frondosidad, pero vacía como el pozo.

Las comisuras del rey se ensancharon. Volvió a cubrirse con la capucha, resguardándose de aquel imparable diluvio. Extendió una mano a Erza, una mano inocente. Y con la voz más dulce dijo:

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Estos capítulos salen como churros! Este lo terminé también de noche, pero el Wi-Fi de mi casa es tan ineficaz como el sistema educativo español. Bueno, por fin puedo publicar —y ya creía que no lo haría hasta la semana que viene—. ¿Cómo andáis, cookies del espacio? Veo que mis amenazas no sirvieron de mucho, ya que Mystogan y yo nos caímos con todo el equipo. ¡Pos' nada, tú! ¿Qué decía? ¡Ah, sí! Como veis, soy leeenta, así como el Jerza —maldito Jellal, a ver si espabilas, hijo—, pero ahí está..., ya os lo he dado. Ese "Ven, quiero mostrarte algo." es el inicio de ese Mystwalker que se suponía que debería de haber aparecido ya en el primer capítulo. Pero ya lo sabéis: Indie es lenta. ¿Qué más, que más? Esta vez ya podéis comentar a mis empalagosas respuestas porque si no... ¡el maestro Bob violará a Gray! ¡MUAHAHAHA~! A ver si esto es más eficaz... ¬¬ Soy mala persona, pobre Calipo... ¡Un besote de mieeel~, rebel-pepinillos! ¡Legions, legions y más legions! ******  
**

• • •

******Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **Mírala, como una indignada, sin levantar el campamento de este nuestro fic... Mystogan es un sensualo y no sale en el calendario de bomberos porque no quiere... Eh, eh, pero hoy me he portado bien con él. Supongo que Erza estaba demasiado perdidilla para contestar. A ver si ambos mueven ficha y pasa algo. Espero que no te estés aburriendo, pero que Mystogan es un tipo que se toma las cosas con calma, además, no veas la de cosas que hay por hacer en palacio. Prometo no ser marvada... :) Indie es una tía legal, así que Indie intentará solucionar este Mystwalker de una vez por todas, pero no prometo nada. ¡Todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas! ¡Un besote, Nerea! ¡Gracias por ser así de cookie-galleta~!

**itsMarcelayall: **¡He aquí mi segunda respuesta~! Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, mujer. ¡Qué cosas me dices! ¡Ay! Ahora me pongo seria... Bueno, parcialmente seria. Supongo que empecé a escribir por esa misma razón: apenas hay Mystwalker por aquí. ¡¿Cómo puede ser?! Es decir..., son Mystogan y... Knightwalker, ¡¿por qué no los shippean más?! Son geniales, los adoro. Jerza también es amor, al fin y al cabo tienen una especie de conexión con Mystwalker. Como ves, soy un monstruo de las respuestas y siempre me enrollo. ¡Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario alentador! ¡Un besote enooorme de legion y hasta el próximo capítulo~!

• • •

Ahora me pondré en plan Jason y tomaré prestado su estridente tonillo de rebel-presentador de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. ¡Ey, ey, ey, florecillas! ¡Vuelvo con mi chachi-sección de follows, favs y mierda empalagosa varia! Agradezco el fav de **itsMarcelayall**, así como su follow. Y —como siempre— voy a repetirme, porque Indie es así, ella se repite. ¡Mando un besote a **Nerea**_, _a **Hiro-No-Scarlet**, a **Boogieman13**, a **Lizzie**, a **Rikket**, a **elvimar **por vuestros favs, follows y comentarios anteriores! ¡Y no me olvido de los guests, otro besote para **Monse **y **Julia Loxar**!

• • •

Y hoy hasta aquí. Seguiré dando la vara durante mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta paranoia porque, al fin y al cabo, es una larga y estrafalaria paranoia~! ¡Nos leemos!


	6. PURGATORIO, I — El trébol carmesí

El Séptimo Cielo

**PURGATORIO**

**I**

—El trébol carmesí—

El río besaba la tierra húmeda, susurraba entre los guijarros, recorría la ladera como el hilo desechado del telar. Daba de beber a los pequeños arbustos que lo flanqueaban y balanceaba los juncos que se alzaban en él, tallos de papel. El rumor de las aguas crecía a medida que se alejaba del manantial.

Las nubes seguían haciendo acto de presencia y la lluvia no cesaba, seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre el reino, lavando conciencias y mojando coladas.

Erza frunció el ceño. Miraba aquella mano con recelo. Se preguntaba qué podía ofrecerle la mano de un rey. Quizás mucho más que la de un campesino. Era más suave, no como la del hombre al que solía venderle pequeñas piezas que no necesitaba, algún despistado conejo o una escurridiza ardilla. Aun así, no confiaba en él; le parecía curioso que el resto sí lo hiciera, pero, al fin y al cabo, él era El Salvador, pensaba.

—No te fías de mí —dijo, esbozando una ancha sonrisa. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Erza no supo responder. Sacudió la cabeza, provocando una risita al joven. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Soy el enemigo? —preguntó.

—Algo así. —Rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo una mueca.

—En ese caso —añadió Mystogan, manteniendo su postura—, concédeme una tregua.

Erza titubeó. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, y lo desconocido siempre la había inquietado. Había crecido bajo unas normas opresoras, unos límites establecidos, dos gruesas líneas entre las cuales bailaba, siempre dudando, siempre vacilando, hasta que logró erguirse y tomar el camino indicado a su parecer, ignorando el severo juicio, el perturbador discurso que solía estallar sobre ella.

Asintió, incendiando el estómago de Mystogan, quien empezaba a perder la cabeza. Aun así, mantuvo la compostura. Se suponía que no era un sentimental, las emociones no iban con él, pero Erza era un huracán, y se estaba llevando consigo toda su cordura.

—Pero, antes, prométeme algo —le dijo, a lo que Erza arqueó las cejas—. Quédate conmigo hasta el atardecer, ¿de acuerdo?

Erza frunció los labios, pero asintió, finalmente asintió. Todavía no se fiaba del rey, pero la curiosidad había podido con ella.

• • •

Durante todo el camino, pudo observar que el rey no era tan hablador como Mystogan, pero argumentaba de la misma forma, exponía su punto de vista, planteaba nuevas preguntas, dejando a Erza sin respuesta alguna. Era inteligente, rápido, aunque le faltaba aquella picardía que centellaba en los ojos del bandido. Su dulce sonrisa lo compensaba. Y tanto que lo compensaba.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Erza. Se veía diferente. Curiosa como cuando era una cría, casi divertida.

—Vaya… ¿Estamos de buen humor? —contrarrestó Mystogan con una sonrisa que asomaba en sus comisuras.

Erza frunció los labios, fingiendo estar molesta. No comprendía la sensación que la embriagaba en aquel momento. Otra vez volvía a sentirse ligera, nueva y, por fin, libre. Aun así, todavía sentía las cenizas que había olvidado el dolor en sus entumecidos músculos.

—¿Eso significa que me vas a decir a dónde vamos o no? —preguntó, empleando su voz de hielo. Aunque, finalmente, había dejado de hablarle de usted y aquello parecía gustarle a Mystogan.

—Dependiendo de cómo te portes —respondió su acompañante, con tono meloso y paternal, sin una pizca de burla en sus palabras.

Erza dejó escapar un bufido, enfurruñada, con lo que Mystogan se carcajeó.

Una vez dejaron atrás el río y los inmensos riscos entre los que fluía ladera abajo, llegaron a la Ciudad Real. El aire olía a tierra mojada, a jazmín, a pan recién horneado y a galletas. Las galletas de vino y pasas que tanto le gustaban a Erza, aquellas que había mirado con ávidos ojos durante toda su infancia, cuando su nariz rozaba la lona que cubría los puestos del mercado, cuando no veía más allá de aquella inmensa fuente, rebosante de crujientes y dulces galletas. Aquel día el olor de galletas de vino y pasas volvió a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Mientras cruzaban el mercado, no pudo evitar mirarlas con aquellos mismos ojos. Cómo le hubiera gustado alargar la mano y llevarse una a los labios, sin morderla, absorbiendo toda la esencia. Y luego, cuando nadie pudiera verla, degustarla en silencio, traviesa, dichosa.

Mystogan la observaba con suma atención. Todavía no había terminado de estudiarla y cada gesto suyo le sorprendía más. Buscó su mirada entre aquellos mechones de fuego, pero ésta se encontraba posada en la lona de color mostaza, engullendo galletas, almacenándolas en las oscuras pupilas. El rey sonrió.

—Cuando volví —empezó, llamando su atención—, me contaron que había una mujer en el mercado que vendía unas galletas caseras deliciosas… —Erza no podía parar de mirar aquellas joyas de arena—. ¿De qué eran…? —Cerró los ojos, simulando estar haciendo memoria, como si realmente no recordara los ingredientes de aquel dulce manjar.

—De vino y… pasas —respondió Erza con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de mirar las delicias.

—Cierto… Oye, ¿quieres que compremos unas cuántas?

Erza se volvió lentamente hacia él, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ansiosa, golosa y caprichosa. A Mystogan le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquellos ojos eran como pozos de chocolate, casi podía nadar en ellos. Era la primera vez que lo miraba con aquel mar de cacao totalmente llano.

—E-Esto… ¿Ga-Galletas? —tartamudeó, aturdida por el impacto de aquella pregunta tan tentadora.

—Todavía nos queda un buen trecho hasta llegar a nuestro destino. No es mala idea comprar unas cuantas para el camino.

Erza salivaba, no podía más; iba a saltar sobre el puestecito de confites, bizcochos y pastelitos en cualquier momento. Mystogan sonrió a la mujer que custodiaba la fuente, como un dragón custodiando una gigantesca torre.

—Hola —la saludó—. ¿A qué precio tiene las galletas de vino y pasas?

La mujer se sobresaltó al reconocer su voz.

—¡Alteza!

Mystogan mantuvo su sonrisa. Erza se acercó al puesto, quedándose detrás de él.

—Verá, a esta joven le encantaría comerlas y cierto es que a mí también —dijo, señalando a Erza con un gesto elegante.

—Ma-Majestad… ¡Es… Es todo un… un honor q-que pruebe mis ga-galletas! —La mujer no era capaz de salir de su asombro. El mismísimo rey quería probar el fruto de sus largas jornadas en la tahona—. ¿Cuántas quiere, mi… mi señor?

Mystogan se volvió hacia Erza, quien no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de saborear aquellas galletas.

—¿Erza? —El rey esperaba una respuesta. Erza se encogió de hombros, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Mystogan le devolvió la mirada a la mujer—. Póngame toda la fuente.

—¡¿T-Toda la fuente?! —Aquel era el mayor disparate jamás oído en su larga historia en el mercado—. P-Pero… ¿Está seguro?

—Toda la fuente —reiteró Mystogan, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la mujer se ruborizó.

El rey le pidió el carcaj a Erza, quien frunció las cejas, confundida. Mystogan insistió, así que no tuvo más remedio que entregárselo. Sacó las flechas y las sostuvo con una mano, con la otra, el carcaj.

—Podemos meterlas aquí —propuso.

La mujer obedeció, inclinando la fuente en el borde de la mesa, donde las galletas se fueron deslizando dentro de la madera tallada. Una vez terminaron, la mujer volvió a colocar la fuente en el centro y Mystogan le devolvió el carcaj, ahora lleno de galletas, a Erza, quien lo sujeto firmemente, protegiendo su contenido.

—¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó amablemente Mystogan.

—Son un regalo.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero insisto en pagar por ellas.

—No, de veras… Yo…

Mystogan le agarró la mano.

—Por favor, permítame pagarlas. Valdrán aquello que me pida.

La mujer parpadeó, aturdida. No sabía qué le impresionaba más, que el rey quisiera comprar todas las galletas o que le estuviera sosteniendo la mano mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—No puedo aceptar su dinero, mi señor —dijo la mujer, deshaciéndose del agarre.

Mystogan suspiró. Se llevó las manos al cuello, donde la cadena de la cruz que llevaba colgada le abrazaba la yugular. Rozó el nudo de oro y se la descolgó, tendiéndosela a la mujer.

—Entonces, no lo acepte, pero quédese con esto.

—No puedo…

—Por favor. Insisto.

Finalmente, la mujer aceptó su trato. Con aquella joya podría comprar una casa más grande y quizás hasta un vestido nuevo con lo que sobrara.

Erza miraba el fondo del carcaj, como un pequeño gato observando una indefensa perdiz. Mystogan sonrió, mostrando una expresión de afecto, imperceptible para ella.

—¿Ves ese árbol de allí? —le preguntó, aislándola de su dulce deseo, señalando el noroeste, a pocos metros del castillo, que se alzaba como un trigal, donde las torres se volvían largas y doradas espigas.

Erza siguió la trayectoria de su largo y fino dedo. Apuntaba al inmenso roble, donde se había encontrado varias veces con él, con el misterioso bandido. Erza asintió. Todavía sin soltar palabra.

—Podríamos descansar allí y probarlas. ¿Qué te parece?

Una amplia sonrisa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Por fin, por fin la había visto llena de luz, llena de gracia, con la más brillante de las sonrisas dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡Hola, hola~, florecillas! ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí, actualizando de nuevo. ¿Por qué galletas? Bueno..., si a Erza de Earthland le gustan los pasteles de crema y fresa, a Erza de Edolas le gustan las galletas de vino y pasas. Mystogan ha perdido la sensualidad y la ha sustituido por la caballerosidad. To' guapo, el nene~. Finalmente, Bob no violó a Gray, pero..., ¡ojo, estuvo a punto! Suerte que Indie apareció en escena y salvó al estúpido y sensual mago de hielo. ¿Y qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Ey, ey..., ¡hemos llegado al **Purgatorio**! ¡Fiesta~, ¿no?! ¿Qué significa esto? Pues que Erza se está empezando a deshacer de su armadura, aun así, sigue siendo Erza. Ah~, ah~, Myst-Myst... esto te va a costar un poco, no te voy a poner a Erza tan fácil —al fin y al cabo ella es todo un reto xD—. Dejo de hablar conmigo misma que ya empiezo a dar miedito. ¡Un besote~! Y... ¿críticas? ¿Piedras? Si no, esta vez... Mmm... ¡Makarov acosará a Mirajane! ¡Pobre Mira, no permitáis que el viejo verde la siga hasta el baño!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Aquí estás de nuevo, Liiiz~! ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu apodo. Me gusta Holanda, me gustan los holandeses. Bueno..., depende... xD No, la muerte no, pero casi dejas que Bob sodomice a Gray. ¡QUÉ IMAGEN, DIOSITO! Ay, que Cana y tú os fuisteis por ahí de parranda y por eso no hubo review... Ay, Lizzie, qué peligro tienes... ;) Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, sino, le diré a Makarov que me ejecute en lo alto del campanario de Magnolia. Épico. Y tanto que era más rojo... ¡MUCHO MÁS! Y eso que es difícil porque, según Mystogan —y una servidora—, ella tiene el cabello de fuego~. Me alegro muchísimo que hayas emprendido este viaje por los extraños y misteriosos mundos de Dante, por sus estrafalarias descripciones. ¡Es genial! Supongo que Nerea y Pantherlily no tendrán problema alguno en tener más shippers. Aunque ahora Lily tiene un debate interno, una especie de dilema... ¿Ser o no ser? ¿Shippear más a Gajeel y a Levy o a Mystogan y a Erza Knightwalker? Esa es la cuestión... ¬¬ ¡Esta respuesta está degenerando! ¡Que alguien me detenga! ¿El manga? Pues hace relativamente poco que me inicié en el manga de Fairy Tail, y no, no estoy al día. Voy exactamente por la saga del Pueblo del Sol, pero esta me la ventilo en menos de dos días. Los capítulos no me duran nada... xD ¡Un besote enooorme, Liz! PD: Cuando actualice Skins, te responderé al otro review.

**nerea fernandes scarlet: **¿La droga? ¡Dios mío, ahora soy una camella! ¡Qué horror, me van a detener! Soy peor que nuestros magos en Skins... Ay, Diosito, Gajeel y sus drogas son una mala influencia. Vaya, vaya... ¡No fallas ni un día! Voy a tener que ponerte una placa en la puerta de mi casa... Tranquila, Pantherlily, tú y yo —y Ichiya (me acompaña a todas partes... ¡Hasta para ir al baño!)— iremos juntos a esas sesiones de desintoxicación. Ellos dos para dejar de shippear, tú para dejar de ser tan cookie y dejarme estos mensajes que me matan de amor y yo para dejar de ser adicta a escribir estos capítulos. ¿Quién me iba a decir que yo misma tendría un problema con mi fic? ¡Tus comentarios son realmente alentadores, de veras, agradezco mucho que tengas el detalle de comentar todos los capítulos y de ser tan adorable en cada uno de ellos~! ¡Te mando un besote de legion blanco —el de Mystogan— inmenso y un abrazo muy fuerte~! PD: El review de Skins te lo responderé cuando lo actualice —que será pronto—. Y el PM, ahora mismito.

**Lady Kiam: **¡¿Lectora nueva?! ¡Vaya^^! ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas decidido comentar! Como ves, no he tardado mucho y espero no tardar en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco muchísimo tu review. ¡Un besote~!

**itsMarcelayall: **¡Hola, Mar~! Vas a hacer que me sonroje... Me alegro mucho de que la historia te esté gustando, de veras. Yo la escribo muy a gusto y me alegra saber que se lee de la misma forma. No he tardado mucho, ¿no? Si te soy sincera, me daba miedo bloquearme y tirarme una semana entera sin actualizar. ¡Pero no, SÚPER INDIE PUEDE CON TODO —sobre todo, contra los demonios de la vagancia (cuando se trata de un trabajo escolar no tanto...)—! Mmf... El Mystwalker es lo mejor... Ay, Mystogan..., estabas tan solito ahí en Edolas... Era nuestra misión encontrarle alguien con quien entretenerse, ¿no? Ya lo veía yo hablando con los árboles, solito... xD De nuevo, gracias por seguir la historia con tus comentarios tan cookies. ¡Un besote de koala~!

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **¡Fatty~! No te preocupes, mujer, como ya he dicho: no hubo violación alguna. Ya podéis relajaros. Gray seguirá campando a sus anchas por el gremio, lejos del pervertido maestro de Blue Pegasus... Bueno, bueno..., aquí el hielo que recubre a Erza empieza a deshacerse y hemos visto su lado más kawai~. ¡Sí, señores, le gustan los dulces! ¿Y quién más dulce —y sexy— que Mystogan? xD ¡JAJAJA! Soy muuuy lenta, así que vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo, aunque sobre todo con Mystogan —él siempre ha sido así de calmado—. Si algún día escribes Jerza, cuenta conmigo para ser tu lectora~. Agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, ¡me encantan~! ¡Un beso enorme de Happy —y otro de Ichiya de propina (lo siento xD)—!

**Hiro-No-Scarlet: **¡Vaya, Scarlet! ¡Por fin haces acto de presencia! Me alegro de verte por aquí. Aun así, ya te tenía fichada en los agradecimientos... xD Me alegro que te guste el fic y agradezco muchísimo tu comentario. Mmm..., poco a poco se irá dando cuenta. Aunque está claro que lo de las galletas ha sido un paso importante, jeje~. ¡Un abrazote de legiooon~!

**ApocalypticWorld: **¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁ, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PERVER QUE QUERÍA VEEER~! Mira, te contaré todo lo que ha pasado desde que no te has dignado a pasarte por aquí... En el primer capítulo no te pasó nada porque fui buena y no amenacé a nadie. En el segundo, Ichiya se metió entre tus sábanas —¡ya me estás robando los amantes! ¡Primero Laxus y ahora Ichiya! ¡SINVERGÜENSAAA!—. En el tercero, Laxus iba a freírte con uno de sus rayos, pero me pareció que más que un castigo era una recompensa, así que lo cambié por un endemoniado ejército de enanitos de jardín. En el cuarto, Gray violó a Bob, pero te has salvado de esa locura gracias a las buenazas que han comentado. Eris, eres una perver dura de pelar... Bien, leería tus derechos y todo eso, pero me da palo, además, no soy muy diplomática en estos casos. ¿Qué decir que no sepas ya? Este fic lo inspiraste tú y, por tanto, es tuyo, completamente tuyo. Adoro la manera en la que hablas de Erza, de veras, es genial~. Juju..., Mystogan es todo un ninja. Nin-nin, nin-nin... Aunque el chico no ha visto tanto porno como Sanji, así que está un poco desentrenado en eso de ver mujeres desnudas. ¡Pobre~! Arrr..., sabes muy bien que muerdo, pequeño calamar~ —Diosito del Rayito, esto es pura lírica—. Ichiya ha dejado de temblar, ahora está bailando salsa, pero es muy consciente de la situación. Por cierto..., jeje~, te manda un beso... ;) ¡No puedes negarte a una muestra de amor de alguien tan handsome como él! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo sé! ¡LO SABEMOS~! ¿Eres fan? Yo soy tu fan —y..., bueno..., Ichiya también (pero en secreto. Él siempre de incógnito, con ese adorable parfum)— y gracias a ti escribo estos capítulos. ¡Te mando un babosillo besoooteee de Kakashi —TÍO, TE HAS COLADO. ¡REGRESA A TU FANDOM!— y un abrazote de —adorable— Frosch!

• • •

¡Maaan~! ¡Aquí favs, follows y demás! Esto será como pasar lista en clase... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! Agradezco los favs de **Hiro-No-Scarlet**, **Nerea**, **Boogie**, **Lizzie**, **Rik**, **elvimar**, **Mar**, **yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyru **y de mi queridísima **Eris**, así como los follows de **Nerea**, **Fatty**, **Lizzie**, **elvimar**, **Mar**, **Tivipa **y **Eris**. ¡Os mando un besote enorme! ¡Y otro para los guests!

• • •

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~!


	7. PURGATORIO, II — La puerta forjada

El Séptimo Cielo

**PURGATORIO**

**II**

—La puerta forjada—

Un segundo bosque se extendía más allá del mercado, con un olor distinto, con una presencia distinta. El olor a flor de naranjo cosquilleaba en la nariz de Erza, quien había quedado maravillada ante tanta belleza. Los gruesos troncos de los árboles habían olvidado aquellas formas anudadas y el paisaje ya no se presentaba abrupto. La caprichosa escarpa, que se abrazaba a las más fuertes raíces, se había vuelto seda glauca. Aquel era el bosque de las mil maravillas, con troncos que se alzaban tejiendo una techumbre de verdes esmeraldas. El suave viento mecía las flores, que se repartían como pequeños trozos de las telas más caras de la corte sobre la hierba. Y, por fin, las nubes se deshicieron como viejos ovillos, descubriendo una cúpula celeste sobre las copas de los inmensos árboles.

—Vaya —comentó Mystogan—, parece que ha dejado de llover.

Erza extendió el brazo, con la palma mirando hacia arriba, y comprobó que era cierto. Ya en el mercado, aquel aguacero se había convertido en un leve chispeo, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta.

Atravesaron el lecho de cepas y brotes hasta llegar al viejo roble. Una vez allí, Mystogan dejó las flechas sobre la mullida y fresca hierba, mientra se sentaba, doblando las piernas, una sobre la otra. A Erza le divirtió verlo de aquella forma, con sus oscuros ojos almendrados, a la espera de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí galletas por última vez —dijo él, acariciando la corteza del grueso tronco—. Son una buena merienda.

—¿Merendar? —Erza frunció el ceño—. Yo creía que íbamos a comer.

—¿Quién quiere galletas para comer? —preguntó, ahogándose en su propia carcajada. Erza liberó un bufido, molesta—. Perdona, Erza, era una broma... Además —añadió, sonriendo—, no todos los días una puede compartir galletas de vino y pasas con el rey...

Erza se sonrojó.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, patán?! —le espetó, apretando el carcaj contra su pecho.

—Tan sólo me divertía un poco… ¿Me acompañas? —Señaló el tronco, invitándola a apoyarse en él.

—No quiero. —Ahora era ella la que se divertía. Mystogan enarcó una ceja—. Al fin y al cabo, un rey no quiere galletas para comer...

—¿Tendré que quitártelas? —preguntó Mystogan, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—¿Quitármelas? —Erza se echó a reír, cosa que provocó a su acompañante—. No creo que seas tan ágil con el culo pegado todo el día a ese estupendo trono.

—Erza... —Sonó quejoso.

—El pueblo conoce su lugar, Señor —dijo con retintín.

Mystogan esbozó una nueva sonrisa. Alargó el brazo y cogió una de las flechas que estaban esparcidas sobre el suelo de vetas verdes.

—Pero yo tengo las armas —replicó, mostrándosela.

—¿Esas son las armas de la corte, mi Señor? —Erza le siguió el juego. En aquel momento no era Erza, la apática, la fría, la dama de hierro. Era tan sólo Erza. Y tampoco le desagradaba—. Los guardabosques tenemos más clase —bromeó.

—¿Más clase? —Mystogan se echó a reír—. Y..., dígame, señorita guardabosques..., ¿me la mostrará?

—¿La clase que tenemos cortando pescuezos? —respondió ella. Se llevó las manos a la liga y sacó la daga—. No creo que sea ético matar a un rey, y menos si apenas lleva unos meses reinando.

—¿Serías capaz de matarme, Erza Knightwalker?

La chica se arrodilló junto a él, haciendo bailar la daga entre sus habilidosos dedos, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona.

—Sería aburrido, Alteza.

—¿Aburrido? —Mystogan frunció la nariz—. ¿Matarme sería... aburrido? —Erza asintió, sentándose junto a él—. ¿Porque soy el rey?

—No —negó ella—. Porque eres tú.

—¿Soy un tipo aburrido? —Se deshizo de la flecha y se acercó a ella, apoyando las manos en la hierba—. ¿Crees en serio que soy aburrido? Te he comprado galletas.

—¿Y?

—He roto los esquemas, ¿no? Eso no es ser aburrido.

—Eres aburrido porque eres predecible —señaló Erza.

—¿Predecible?

Erza se limitó a carcajearse. Mystogan quedó hechizado al oír aquella risa. Erza se reía de una forma tan natural, como si fuera una niña. Y estaba preciosa, pensó. Aun así, seguía gustándole la Erza murria, la obstinada.

Aprovechó el despiste para arrebatarle el carcaj. Erza se volvió hacia él, interrumpiendo aquella risotada, que era como un jolgorio de demonios.

—Las galletas —dijo—. Devuélvelas ahora mismo.

Mystogan fingió no haberla oído. Metió una mano en el carcaj y se hizo con uno de los dulces. Se lo llevó a los labios, pero ni siquiera lo probó; tan sólo jugaba con ella.

—Ahora —le exigió Erza.

—¿Quieres probarlas antes para comprobar si están envenenadas? Vaya, todo un detalle por tu parte...

—No estoy para bromas —le advirtió—. Con las galletas no se juega.

Pero esta vez no hubo carcajada. Erza Knightwalker ya no hablaba sobre honor y deber. Ahora las galletas parecían mucho más importantes. Y él comprendía lo que significaban para ella. La infancia robada. El hambre, usurpadora arpía, le arrebató el juego. Y las galletas, aquellas deliciosas galletas, eran el símbolo de lo que nunca pudo tener. Él había visto a los niños del Reino correr arriba y abajo, con buenos puñados de galletas escondidos entre las ropas, buscando algún lugar seguro donde degustarlas, lejos de sus madres, preocupadas por sus figuras. Todas deseaban ver a sus hijos embutidos en estrechas armaduras, esbeltos como juncos. Y aquellas galletas no prometían más que un ávido apetito. Pero eso no le había importado a la pequeña Erza, costillas de alambre y músculo de paja.

—Toma —le dijo a Erza, tendiéndole el carcaj. Ella negó—. ¿Ya no las quieres?

—Sí que las quiero. Pero me gustaría que las probaras tú primero.

—Pero si….

—Pruébalas.

Mystogan parecía confuso. Pensó que quizás no debería de haber bromeado sobre si estaban envenenadas.

—¿A qué esperas? —insistió Erza.

Él se encogió de hombros. La miró, poniendo en duda aquello que le había pedido, pero no tardó en hacer caso omiso. Probó la primera.

—Dime, ¿a qué saben? —le preguntó Erza, curiosa, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—A… canela, a… naranja —decía, mientras saboreaba—, y… a pasas y a vino tinto.

—¿Están…? ¿Están ricas?

Mystogan le cogió una mano. Le abrió el puño, apretado, y depositó una sobre la palma extendida. El olor de la galleta llegó hasta ella. Inspiró, dejándose llevar por aquella azucarada masa cocida.

—Pruébalas tú misma.

Y así lo hizo. El primer bocado le supo a gloria. A gloria y a niñez. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia el rey.

—¿Qué tal? —se interesó él.

—Deliciosas. —Esbozó una ancha sonrisa, que encandiló al pobre rey, que respiraba el fuego de su pelo en completo silencio. Su melena brillaba con fuerza bajo el sol y le enmarcaba aquellos caninos feroces—. Esto… Muchas gracias, Señor.

—Un rey está para servir a su pueblo, ¿no crees?

Erza se balanceó, apoyando todo su peso sobre los isquiones. Las galletas volaban.

—En la corte se dice lo contrario…

—Se decía —la corrigió Mystogan—. Por cierto, ¿no te gustaría volver?

—¡¿A la corte?! —Erza negó enérgicamente—. No estoy loca.

—A mí me gustaría.

—¿Y eso?

—Siempre va bien tener… —Se quedó pensativo—. Bueno, el caso es que no me vendría mal tener una ayuda. Ya sabes, todo rey necesita una mano derecha.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

—Obviamente —sonrió Mystogan—. Pero tampoco sería nada disparatado.

—Claro, claro… Los ex convictos somos los candidatos perfectos para el puesto… —El sarcasmo podía palparse en sus palabras—. Somos un Reino muy moderno, mi Señor.

—Pero todos podemos cambiar… Tú lo has hecho, Erza.

—No. —La respuesta le brotó de los labios—. No lo he hecho. Sigo siendo yo.

—¿Eso crees? —Mystogan torció una sonrisa.

—No me apetece hablar sobre mí.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Mystogan decidió darle un respiro. Ambos se terminaron las galletas, vaciando el carcaj. Erza volvió a guardar las flechas y se levantó. Le extendió una mano al rey y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Está empezando a atardecer —dijo él—. Una lástima…

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron paso entre el espeso follaje, donde el naranja turbaba el cielo, aguando el añil. Le devolvió la mirada a Mystogan, quien se la bebió, saboreando aquellos ojos por segunda vez.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Erza.

—Sé que no me prometiste nada más allá del atardecer, pero esta noche… Verás, Erza, esta noche las puertas del palacio se abrirán. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Quizás no lo recuerdes, ya que ambos éramos pequeños, pero cuando mi madre era reina de Edolas, organizaba un festín una vez al mes… Todo el pueblo podía asistir. Recuerdo que esperaba el acontecimiento con ansias y, cuando el gran vestíbulo se llenaba de curiosos, me escondía entre las doncellas para observarlos con atención, estudiando sus movimientos, escuchando sus conversaciones… —Erza escuchaba con atención. Se colgó el carcaj del hombro y empezó a frotar el pie desnudo contra su pierna, desplazando todo su peso sobre su otro pie—. No me ha parecido mala idea recuperar esa tradición y… me gustaría que asistieras. Todo el mundo lo hará. Es divertido y, además…

—Alteza —lo interrumpió ella—, no es mi lugar. —Y antes de que Mystogan pudiera replicar, añadió—: No me gustan las fiestas. No me gusta la gente.

Y con estas palabras, se volvió, haciendo ademán de encaminarse hacia el pueblo.

—Al menos, piénsatelo. Dale un par de vueltas —le dijo él.

Ella no se volvió, pero levantó una mano como muestra de que lo había oído. Él se mordió el labio. Aquella noche, el bandido no podría visitar el viejo roble, tenía asuntos pendientes con el rey.

* * *

**Aquí Indie**

¡SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA~! Mucho, muchísimo. Con este fic me ha pasado justo lo que no quería que me pasara: tardar un mes en actualizar. Veréis, queridas margaritas, tenía tres capítulos escritos, pero, finalmente, no me convencieron nada. Era todo demasiado "pim-pam". El desarrollo de esta trama es lento y no quería cargármela con tres capis y pa' casa. ¡Pero por fin tengo WiFi de nuevo! Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, ya regresaré a un ritmo más estable, el mismo con el que empecé. Para empezar, agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que se le ha dado al fic. Todos los comentarios alentadores y cargados de amor hippie... xD Así como los favs y follows. Es un placer leer vuestras opiniones y saber que, a pesar de la espera, seguís allí~. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Mmm... ¿Qué hará Erza? ¡Apuestas, apuestas! ¿Se presentará en palacio o no? Podéis tirar todas las piedras que queráis, pero, si no comentáis, a Natsu se le chamuscará el pelo —todavía tengo que pensar en cómo, pero se le chamuscará. ¡CREEDME!—. ¡Un besote enorme~! ¡Nos leemos!

• • •

**Y, en respuesta a los reviews...**

**ApocalypticWorld: **¡Mi querida Eris~! *Voltereta hacia atrás y muchas otras rebel-pepinadas.* Ahora que lo pienso, Skins debería ser el fic que estuviera dedicado a ti, pero cuando empecé con El Séptimo Cielo, era como..., mmm..., como muy tuyo. Porque ambas creemos en que algún día, Manola-sama presionará a Mashima para que dibuje una puta viñeta Mystwalker. U know... "Mientras tanto, en Edolas..." Así, todo muy wonderfull~. Erza y Frosch tienen combates diarios para conseguir el título del más kawai del año. ¿Quién ganaría? ¡Aix, Fro es un rival duro de pelar! Kakashi y Mystogan comparten trucos para sedusir... ;) Jo-der... Me acabo de imaginar a Laxus con la cara medio tapada... Esta noshe te lo mandaré pa' 'llá con un buff to sersy... Amf... Y ya me estoy yendo de tema. ¡No me distraigas tanto! ¡UN PAELLAZO! ¡ESO ES LO MÁS! ¡Pobre Ichiya! :') Oh, y por lo de tu pared no te preocupes, ahora mandaré a Bicks para que te la enyese... ¡MUAHAHAHA~! ¡Un besote de melocotón —con un aromilla de platanico de Tallers—!

**Hiro-No-Scarlet: **¡Hola de nuevo, Scarlet~! ¡Siento la tardanza! Pero... ¡ya estoy aquí! Otro capítulo dulzón, jeje~. Hoy he decidido no hacer llorar a las lectoras... xD Laxus ya se encargó de que a Mira no le pasara nada, descuida. Y no te preocupes porque, desde que empecé a ver Fairy Tail, ¡se despertó mi vena shippea-todo y no puedo parar de ver parejas aquí y allá! :') Agradezco mucho tus cumplidos y que te animaras a comentar otra vez. ¡Así me gusta! ¡Te mando un abrazote enorme de exceed

**Lizzie Taisho: **¡Y aquí está Liz~! ¡¿Cómo no?! xD Espero que tu mejor amiga no te hiciera mucho daño, pero... ¡EH, EH, ESA TORTA NO CORRE DE MI CUENTA! Ya estamos, te has vuelto una violenta... Ahora no sé si este comentario es de antes o después de Skins, pero ya he descubierto tu vena pervertida y tu vena... ¿violenta? Qué miedito, Liz... :') Pues sí, me he reído con el resultado de tus parrandadas y tus aventuradas con Bacchus y Cana... Ellos dos sí que saben lo que es bueno... ;) Oye, oye, no te pongas "gangstah" conmigo porque te mando a mi endemoniado ejército de enanitos de jardín y se te pasa la tontería, ¡jajaja! Poco a poco voy a tener que ir reduciendo tanta dulzura porque va poco conmigo..., pero bueno..., Mystogan es un cacho de pan. ¿Un Mystwalker o un Gruvia? Deberías haber vuelto a comentarlo en Skins. ¿Te has puesto ya a ello? Pues depende de la historia porque adoro a ambas parejas. Podemos hablarlo por PM si quieres, ya sabes que yo soy muy aficionada a enrollarme y, aunque ya lo haga vía agradecimientos, no siempre puedo escribir TODO lo que quiero... :( Demasiada letra junta... xD ¡Esta misma noche me pongo con "Tú"! ;) Oh, y descuida, recibirás mi opinión, jeje~. ¡Un besote giganteeesco de legion! PD: Agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, ya sea aquí o en Skins. De veras, adoro tus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo con ganas.

**elvimar: **¡Hola~! Agradezco muchísimo que te tomaras la molestia de responder mi PM. Mis vacaciones van bien y ya he recuperado el WiFi. (¡Bieeen~!) ¡Y me halagas! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Un abrazote!

**itsMarcelayall: **¡Marcela~! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero, al fin y al cabo, vuelvo a estar aquí. ¡Y con más ganas que nunca! Yo también leo y escribo con música~. ¡Es lo mejor! Adoro a Mystogan... Es misterioso y a veces se hace el interesante, pero es más bueno que el pan. Espero que tanta espera haya merecido la pena. Me ha salido otro capítulo de galletas, pero al menos me ha dado para hablar un poco del pasado de Erza, que sigue siendo un misterio. Aunque, claro, no tiene importancia alguna para la trama del manga. Me gustaría que se hiciera alguna viñeta después del time-skip sobre cómo van las cosas por Edolas, pero, me da a mí, que nai, nai... :( Adoro tus comentarios y agradezco mucho el apoyo que me das a través de ellos. ¡Un besote gigantesco~!

**nerea scarlet fernandes: **¡Sí, sí y sí! ¡POR FIN! ¡Por fin tiempo, WiFi e inspiración para seguir con El Séptimo Cielo! Uf... No veas qué lío me hice... Digamos que tuve una crisis con los últimos capítulos que escribí y... ¡UN ROLLO, VAMOS! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior... Me salió un poco... ¿dulzón? xD Sí, Erza tiene mucha suerte, pero todavía no está preparada para corresponder al pobresito Mysto-san. Pero todo llegará, todo llegará... Ahora que he vuelto, sí que espero que me patees a reviews, ¿eh? ¡Jajaja! ¡Pero tú no te estreses^^! Bueno, ¡Lily y yo te mandamos un besote enooorme~!

**Lady Kiam: **Hasta la dura y férrea Knightwalker es incapaz de resistirse a los dulces, jeje~. Ella y Scarlet podrían montarse unas buenas merendolas a base de chocolate, galletas y pastel de fresa y crema, ¿no crees? xD Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. ¡Y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado~! ¡Un abrazote~!

**Dlkg: **¡Una lectora nueva~! Vaya..., ¡me alegra muchísimo que te hayas dejado caer por mi fic! Mystogan es un buenazo, pobre... Le va a costar ganarse a Erza. (¡Go, Mystogan!) Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario y te doy la bienvenida a mis paranoias de por aquí. ¡Un besote enorme~!

• • •

¡Y aquí los favs, follows y demás! Pues, nada... ¡Aquí vienen! Agradezco los favs de **Hiro-No-Scarlet**, **Nerea**, **Boogie**, **Lizzie**, **Rik**, **elvimar**, **Mar**, **yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyru**, de perver**Eris **y de la novata, **Dlkg**, así como los follows de **Nerea**, **Fatty**, **Lizzie**, **elvimar**, **Mar**, **Tivipa **y **Eris**. ¡Besotes y amor hippie~!


End file.
